Path To Heaven
by christabel
Summary: Es ist die Zeit zwischen den zweiten und dritten Kreuzzug, als Balian, Baron von Ibelin, in Kerak eine Bekanntschaft mit einer Sklavin macht, die jedoch mehr zu seinen scheint, was ihr zum Verhängnis werden soll. Balian, von der jungen Sklavin und Sibylla


**Erstes Kapitel **

Nur eine seichte Brise wehte über die hohen, massiven Festungsmauern der Burg von Kerak. Am nächtlichen Himmel war keine Wolke zu sehen und zahlreiche Sterne erfüllten ihn mit einem angenehmen Glanz. Hinter der weiten sandigen Ebene waren die Lager der Sarazenen aufgebaut. Ein besonders großes, dunkles Zelt ragte aus den kleineren drum herum hervor, in welchen wohl der Saladin persönlich nächtigte. Davor konnte man ab und zu im Licht der Lagerfeuer die Rüstungen der Wachen aufblitzen sehen.

Balian lief auf einer Befestigungsmauer auf und ab, die sich in der Nähe der privaten Gemächer der Königsfamilie und deren Begleiter befand. Vor einem hell erleuchteten Fenster blieb er stehen und sah weniger interessiert, als mehr abwesend hinein. Helle, fast durchsichtige Vorhänge bewegten sich auf und ab und nur selten konnte man einen Blick in das Zimmer wagen. Zu erkennen waren weiße Teppiche auf den Boden und wenige Holzmöbel. Was aber Balian an diesem Raum interessierte war die Bewohnerin – dies war das private Zimmer der Schwester des Königs Baldwin – Sibylla. Er starrte nur in Richtung des Fensters – nicht darauf bedacht einen Blick zu erhaschen, es war vielmehr sein Unterbewusstsein, welches ihn in diese Richtung drängte. Als er so einige Zeit in seinen Gedanken versunken dastand, beschloss er selbst für diese Nacht zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er wählte einen langen Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten, wobei er die Mauer weiterging bis zum großen Tor, welches aus der Festung hinaus auf die Ebene führte, und von dort hinunter über eine schmale steinerne Treppe. Als er unten ankam, warf er einen skeptischen Blick zu dem weit geöffneten Tor, an dessen Seiten Wachen standen, die den Umkreis im Auge behielten. Ein breiter sandiger Weg führte zu den Schlafunterkünften. Balian befand sich noch in einem schmalen Nebengang und wollte soeben auf diese Straße wechseln, als ihn eine seltsame Gestalt auffiel, weshalb er im Gang zurückblieb, um diese zu beobachten. Eine in weiße Leinen gehüllte zierliche Person lief schnell vom Tor in die Festung hinein. Die Wachen schienen ihr nicht sonderlich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, dennoch beeilte sich diese Person, als ob sie verfolgt werden würde. Balian konnte sie nicht erkennen, da sie mit einer Hand ein Stück des hellen Stoffes vor ihrem Gesicht hielt. Noch eine Weile beobachtete er die Person, wie sie die Straße hinauf eilte und in einem Gang verschwand, der zu einem Innenhof führte. Erst da trat Balian hervor und folgte der Person langsam. Ringsum an den Straßen und Gängen hingen Fackeln an den Wänden, die den Weg erhellten. Erst als Balian den Gang durch ein geöffnetes Portal betrat, wurde es dunkel um ihn. Vor ihm war nur der ebenfalls erleuchtete Innenhof zu erkennen, doch um ihn herum war es düster. Er sah hinüber zu den Wänden, doch diese waren in ein tiefes Schwarz gefärbt.

Er näherte sich langsam dem Innenhof und erblickte die Gestalt, die er zuvor hierher laufen sah. Sie beugte sich über einen großen Brunnen, der mehr zur Zier diente und in der Mitte des Hofes stand. Die Person kniete auf den steinernen Rand des Brunnen und hielt die Hände in das Wasser. Als Balian sich ihr näherte um zu schauen, wer diese Gestalt war, schreckte diese plötzlich auf und hielt sich abermals den Stoff, der als Schleier diente, vor ihr Gesicht, damit man sie nicht erkennen konnte. Unruhig sah die zierliche Person, wobei es sich um eine Frau handeln musste, zurück in die Richtung, aus der Balian gekommen war, wobei ihr Atem immer schneller wurde. Er folgte ihren Blick, doch da war niemand. Als sie das erkannte, atmete sie ruhiger und wand sich wieder dem Brunnen zu, in dem sie ihre Hände eintauchte.

Balian fiel die andersartige Kleidung auf. Noch nicht sehr lange war er in diesen Landen, dennoch erkannte er, dass diese Frau, die vor ihm stand, nicht aus der Festung von Kerak stammte. Erst da dachte er wieder an die Sarazenen, die vor der Festung ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, doch war es ihm nicht bekannt, dass sich Frauen unter ihnen befanden. Als sich Balian abermals ihr näherte, ging sie abwehrend einige Schritte zurück, hielt aber noch immer ihren Schleier vor dem Gesicht, als habe sie Angst, man könne sie erkennen.

„Ihr seid nicht aus Kerak?", stellte Balian fragend fest, doch die Frau rührte sich nicht, als ob sie ihn nicht verstehen würde. Balian trat noch einen Schritt heran, doch die Frau rührte sich noch immer nicht.

„Sprecht Ihr nicht meine Sprache?", fragte er weiter, doch die Frau antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur durchdringend an. Plötzlich näherten sich Schritte, weshalb sie sich erschrocken herumdrehte um zu sehen, wer dort näher trat. Auch Balian folgte ihren Blick und er sah, wie sich Tiberias gefolgt von einigen Soldaten näherte und direkt vor ihnen stehen blieb. Gerade wollte Tiberias Balian nach seinen so späten Aufenthalt fragen, als er die Frau an seiner Seite bemerkte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er Balian und sah darauf zu dem geöffneten Tor, da auch er bemerkte, dass sie nicht aus Kerak stammte.

„Ich fürchte, sie versteht uns nicht.", antwortete er nur, worauf sich Tiberias an sie wandte. Zunächst begutachtete er sie von oben bis unten und erkannte eindeutig, dass sie wohl von den Sarazenen kam, jedoch trug sie seltsame Kleidung, sie ähnelte mehr einer Sklavin als einer Angehörigen von ihnen. Doch war sich Tiberias durchaus sicher, dass sie ihre Sprache beherrschte, denn obgleich sie ihr Gesicht verhüllt trug, konnte er an Hand und Augenpartie erkennen, dass sie sehr hellhäutig war – wohl ursprünglich mit den Christen in dieses Land zu Beginn des zweiten Kreuzzuges kam.

Als es ihm gewiss war, schenkte er ihr ein mildes Lächeln und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Tiberias." Darauf sah die Frau ihn etwas skeptisch an, erkannte aber seine höhere Position an seiner Kleidung und nach längeren Begutachten nahm sie den Schleier vom Gesicht. Sie war in der Tat sehr hellhäutig, hatte jedoch eine dunkle Augenfarbe. Eine einzelne Strähne ihres langes Haares fiel nach vorne, wobei man erkennen konnte, das auch ihre Haare sehr dunkel waren.

„Ich ersuche Schutz.", sagte sie mit vertrockneter Stimme, worauf Tiberias sich an seine Soldaten wandte und einem von diesem dem Befehl gab eine Schlafmöglichkeit und Wasser für den Gast zu suchen. Zwei Männer nahmen sich darauf ihrer an und führten sie weg. Balian sah ihnen nur etwas misstrauisch hinterher. Tiberias blieb bei ihm. „Wir werden morgen nach Jerusalem zurückkehren. Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen."

„Gewehrt man jedem hier Aufenthalt?", fragte Balian ohne Verständnis.

„Sie ist nur eine einfache Sklavin, die von den Sarazenen geflohen ist. Sie ist hier willkommen."

Darauf schwieg Balian und ging stumm davon um sich zur Ruhe zu legen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Balian mit einen anderen Soldaten schon aus der Festung zurückgezogen. Sie standen auf der Ebene und blickten zum Tor von Kerak, aus dem Ritter und andere Fußsoldaten kamen, die sich alle auf dem Weg nach Jerusalem machen wollten. Als Balian gerade zu dem wenigen Volk sah, welches die Ritter nach Jerusalem begleiten wollte, näherten sich einige Reiter. Balian musterte den einen Reiter genau – es war Sibylla, die an ihrer Kleidung und den Schleiern eindeutig zu erkennen war. Als sie sich näherten, schenkte sie Balian ein freundliches, dennoch geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Doch Sibylla sowie die anderen Reiter ritten an ihnen vorbei, lediglich ein älterer Mann hielt vor Balian.

„Eure Aufgabe ist es das Volk nach Jerusalem zu begleiten.", worauf er auf die kleine Menge deutete, die sich langsam auf den staubigen Straßen näherte. Balian nickte stumm, worauf der Mann den anderen Reitern folgte.

Einige Ritter, unter denen sich auch Balian befand, ritten neben der kleinen Anzahl der Bevölkerung nebenher. Darunter waren Frauen, Kinder und auch Männer. Alle trugen einige Dinge bei sich. Balian sah gedankenverloren in die Gegend, doch dann hielt er sein Pferd an und sprang von dessen Rücken. Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand und strich dem Tier kurz über seine Nüstern. Darauf ging er näher an die Menschen heran um mit ihnen etwas zu laufen. Als er weiter voraus ging, erkannte er eine ihm nicht fremde Person. Er lief hinter der Frau, die er am Vortag in Kerak ankommen sah. Wieder hatte sie sich in ihre etwas schmutzigen Gewänder gehüllt und ihre langen Haare unter den Leinentuch versteckt. Mit den Händen hielt sie einen Zipfel ihrer Kleidung nach oben, da sie eindeutig zu lang war und da sie sonst drohte zu stolpern. Als einzige trug sie nichts weiter bei sich und unterhielt sich auch nicht mit den Frauen, die um sie herum liefen. Balian versuchte sich an ihr Gesicht zu erinnern. Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie aus dieser Gegend stammen könnte, eher aus einem kalten Land, so bleich wie ihre Haut war und obgleich sie zierlich und blass war, strahlte sie eine Stärke oder eher einen Überlebenswillen aus. Er erinnerte sich an ihre schönen dunklen Augen und an ihr verdrecktes und staubiges Gesicht. Doch am meisten erinnerte er sich an die Ausstrahlung ihrer Augen. Sie sah ihn an wie einen Feind, jemand, der ihr gefährlich werden könnte, voller Angst, doch war dort auch etwas anderes – abwehrendes.

Balian lief etwas schneller und näherte sich ihr von hinten. Bald hatte er sie eingeholt und lief nun neben ihr. Als er sich zu ihr herumdrehte, sah er, dass sie ihr Gesicht nicht weiter verbarg und dass sie den Schmutz von ihrer Haut abgewaschen hatte. Als Balian sie so ansah, drehte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm herum.

„Weshalb seht Ihr mich so an?", fragte sie leicht zornig, als sie gerade eine Strähne, die nach vorne gefallen war, nach hinten strich. Sie war sichtlich angespannt und es schien, als wäre seine Gegenwart ihr sehr unangenehm.

„Ihr versteht also doch meine Sprache?" Darauf drehte sie sich herum und sprach nicht weiter mit ihm. Er sah ihr noch eine Weile ins Gesicht, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter, weshalb er dann beschloss sich wieder auf sein Pferd zu setzen um weiter nach vorne zu reiten, was er schließlich auch tat. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, aber sie sah ihn noch hinterher, doch als er weg war konnte sie wieder aufatmen und wurde wieder ruhiger.

Als der kleine Trupp in Jerusalem ankam, entfernten sich die Reiter von den gemeinen Volk. Balian durchschritt das mächtige Tor und schwang sich sogleich von dem Rücken seines Tieres. Er sah sich flüchtig nach den Bürgern um, die er hierher begleitet hatte auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten, doch da er sie auf den ersten Blick nicht sah, drehte er sich herum und führte sein Pferd zu den Ställen. Es gab nun wichtigere Dinge zu tun, die den König betrafen. Da hatte er keine Zeit mehr um seiner Neugierde nachzugehen. Ein letztes mal dachte er noch an die Frau, die von den Sarazenen geflohen war, doch als er sein Pferd abgab und von weitem den Palast sah, in dem Sibylla und der König ihre Gemächer hatten, war auch sie vergessen.


End file.
